1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a reciprocating engine, and more particularly to an electromagnetic reciprocating engine.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typical internal combustion engines comprise a piston that reciprocates within a cylinder. The cylinder is capped with a valve head. A combustion chamber is formed between the top of the piston, the cylinder, and the valve head. Into this combustion chamber, air and fuel are introduced, mixed, and subsequently ignited. The combustion of the fuel confined within the combustion chamber generates a force that causes the piston to be thrust down within the cylinder.
The bottom portion of the piston is operationally connected to a crankshaft. The linear motion of the piston within the cylinder causes the crankshaft to rotate. Thus, a linear reciprocating motion of the piston in transformed into rotational motion. The rotating crankshaft is used to drive further mechanical devices, such as driving the transmission of an automobile to allow the car to drive.
Automobiles powered by internal combustion engines include starter motors. Starter motors are used to start the combustion cycle of the engine. When the ignition key is turned, electrical power from the car's batteries is supplied to the starter motor. The starter motor rotates the crankshaft, which causes the pistons and valves to move so that air and fuel are drawn into the combustion chamber and ignited. Once the combustion cycle is started, the starter motor is no longer needed and the engine continues to run by the combustion of fuel.
In addition, an alternator is included. The alternator is connected to the crankshaft and the spinning of the crankshaft drives the alternator. The spinning of the alternator generates electricity, which may be used to power the car's electrical systems or to recharge the car's batteries.
Some attempts have been made to utilize electromagnets to provide driving force to provide reciprocal motion of pistons to drive an engine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 discloses a modified internal combustion engine. The pistons are replaced with permanent magnet pistons and an electromagnet is disposed at the outer end of each cylinder. The electromagnets are energized to generate a magnetic field that will repel the permanent magnet pistons.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,552,450 discloses a reciprocating engine including a piston and a cylinder. An electromagnet is connected to the cylinder and another electromagnet is connected to the piston. Thus, the electromagnet connected to the piston moves with the piston.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,676,719 discloses an electromagnetic motor that includes electromagnetic solenoids that are used to repel cores of ferrous metal to drive a gear. The drive gears drive a pinion gear which rotates a drive shaft that drives an alternator or generator through a pulley and belt assembly. The rotation of the drive shaft operates the alternator, which produces electrical energy to at least partially replenish the energy stored in the batteries.
The present invention is to provides an electromagnetic reciprocating engine that can be energized to repulse permanent magnets in order to provide the force necessary to drive a crankshaft of a car, and supply current for electrical systems in the car, while eliminating the need for a combustion tight seal and conventional complexities of combustion engines.